Convert the point $(\rho,\theta,\phi) = \left( 4, \frac{5 \pi}{3}, \frac{\pi}{2} \right)$ in spherical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
We have that $\rho = 4,$ $\theta = \frac{5 \pi}{3},$ and $\phi = \frac{\pi}{2},$ so
\begin{align*}
x &= \rho \sin \phi \cos \theta = 4 \sin \frac{\pi}{2} \cos \frac{5 \pi}{3} = 2, \\
y &= \rho \sin \phi \sin \theta = 4 \sin \frac{\pi}{2} \sin \frac{5 \pi}{3} = -2 \sqrt{3}, \\
z &= \rho \cos \phi = 4 \cos \frac{\pi}{2} = 0.
\end{align*}Therefore, the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(2, -2 \sqrt{3}, 0)}.$